


[podfic] Second Generation

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Women, F/F, Female-Centric, Ghosts, Older Characters, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, Post-Movie(s), Pride, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Miss Giddy wakes up to a washed-out blue landscape.





	[podfic] Second Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Generation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086062) by [jeffcatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffcatson/pseuds/jeffcatson). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/9tc8jsqzgqzotgi/mmfr%20second%20generation.mp3?dl=0) (20.8 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:22:03

**Author's Note:**

> You think with my username I'd have gotten around to interacting in the Fury Road fandom before now. Ah well, no time like the present! Especially when I stumble across fics featuring old ladies in love! Which is definitely something fandom/all media needs more of. Thanks so much to jeffcatson for having blanket permission. I hope you enjoy this surprise podfic. :)


End file.
